


Short story chapter 516

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 516, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 516

For some reason, Eileen returned to her original body and Wendy fainted. Erza could hold her in her arms.

 

\- What happened? - asked Eileen -. My enchantment was perfect!

\- You hurted Wendy - said Natsu behind her -. You’ll pay for it. Right, Nii-san?

\- Don’t you dare to touch our family again, Eileen - answered Zeref, at Natsu’s side -. What we will do to her, Nii-san?

\- Kill her.

\- Make her suffer?

\- Give that to queen Elementia. She will enjoy it.

\- You’re right.

 

Both had sadistic faces. None of the girls knew how to react.

 

\- Your majesty! - yelled Eileen -. You’re supposed to kill this boy!

\- Kill him? - said someone behind the girls -. Zeref? He can’t do that.

 

Eileen recognized the voice immediately. It was Acnologia.

 

\- We have your permission to do that, dad? - asked Natsu.

\- I want to see the power of a grown up ZND. Do it, my twins.

 

Zeref and Natsu fused into a demon. A 3 meters tall demon with pink and black hair. Acnologia smiled, and walked a few to put Erza and Wendy behind him.

 

\- Are you prepared for your death, Eileen? - asked the demon, talking with the voice of Natsu and Zeref at the same time.


End file.
